Conclave
Conclave is a neutral Syndicate led by the Conclave Master, Teshin. Teshin resides within the Conclave Hall of each Relay. He is the one responsible for the management of the Conclave PvP System, providing incentives through various rewards that can be earned through Conclave battles. Like any other Syndicate; you may only earn Standing for the Conclave by equipping the Conclave Sigil in your Conclave Arsenal and completing the Challenges. Game Modes Conclave missions can be accessed using the Conclave console located on the right of the Navigation in the Liset, as well as the Conclave enclave in the Relay. The player's loadout will be automatically switched to their Conclave loadout upon entering a Conclave mission. Annihilation A game mode that requires the Tenno to battle each other and retrieve their Oros, a yellow orb entity that appears nearby fallen Tenno. The gameplay is similar to the Kill Confirm variant of Deathmatch, and the round is completed when one player has retrieved 25 Oros. Team Annihilation This game mode allows four Tenno to ally with each other against another group of four Tenno in an Annihilation game mode. Similar to Cephalon Capture, the opponent team members are marked by a red logo above their heads, depending on their team. The match ends when one of the team has retrieved 50 Oros. Cephalon Capture A simple Capture the Flag style game mode in which two teams of four Tenno (for a total of eight players) must steal the Cephalon from the enemy base and bring it to their own in order to score points, and the match ends when one team has captured the enemy Cephalon a set number of times. Allowed Warframes and Weapons Conclave and Solar Rail Conflicts currently only allow a very small number of mods, Warframes, and weapons, to ensure balance is fair and even. Prime, Wraith, MK-1, and other unique variants are generally permitted with some exceptions. All new pieces of equipment released since Update 16 are allowed. Weapons *All weapons have their own unique stats in PvP that can be different from their regular stats, including damage, fire rate, and other stats. *Weapons cannot proc. *There are no critical hits. Weapons instead have a headshot multiplier, generally x1.5; shooting an enemy in the head applies this multiplier. *Melee slide attacks do only as much damage as regular attacks. *Melee Channeling cost increased from 5 energy per hit to 10 energy per hit. *All melee stances can be equipped with the exception of Vermilion Storm. Warframes * Warframes use their rank 0 values for Health and Shields, and uses the default 100 Max Energy. * For balance reasons, Warframe abilities may behave differently in PvP: Ash= *Shuriken: No change. *Smoke Screen: Leaves a faint visible outline, dispels on any attack or item pickup. Charging a weapon does not count as attack. *Teleport: Does not stagger. *Blade Storm: Range limited to 10m. |-|Chroma= *Spectral Scream: All elements do proc their respective proc, even in PvP. If element is , the damage will directly damage health as normal, but is reduced by 50% compared to other elements. *Elemental Ward: Reflects melee damage with the ability's multiplier back to the attacker and has a chance to proc its respective element damage will directly damage health as normal, but has a reduced multiplier. *Vex Armor: Lasts far shorter but can accumulate more bonus Armor than normal. *Effigy: No change. |-|Ember= *Fireball: Deals reduced damage. *Accelerant: *Fire Blast: *World On Fire: No change. |-|Equinox= Night form: *Metamorphosis: *Rest: Limited range. Sleeping target is immune to damage. The target wakes up when shot or interacted with by a teammate. *Pacify: *Mend: Day form: *Metamorphosis: *Rage: *Provoke: *Maim: |-|Frost= *Freeze: Possesses slight homing function. *Ice Wave: No change. *Snow Globe: No change. *Avalanche: No change. |-|Excalibur= *Slash Dash: Does not provide immunity to damage mid-cast. *Radial Blind: Staggers and blinds. Looking away from the flash halves the effect duration. *Radial Javelin: Reduced cast speed. Javelin only attacks opponents in Excalibur's line of sight. *Exalted Blade: |-|Mag= *Pull: Aims in a line instead of a cone, only hitting enemies you are directly looking at. Staggers instead of ragdolls. *Shield Polarize: Erases 100% of opponents shields, but their explosions deal no damage. Adds an amount of shields to allies equal to their maximum shield amount, overshielding if necessary. *Bullet Attractor: No change. *Crush: Does not suspend Tenno, but staggers them with each damage tick. |-|Nyx= *Mind Control: The target cannot harm Nyx, as well as capture or steal Cephalons. Additionally, the target doesn't see the enemy symbols above the enemies' heads. Nyx' allies cannot see the enemy icon on the affected target as well, but the mind control particle effects are visible. Ability range is limited. *Psychic Bolts: *Chaos: The affected targets see all of their allies marked as enemies, enabling friendly fire. *Absorb: |-|Rhino= *Rhino Charge: Does not provide immunity to damage mid-cast. *Iron Skin: Will slowly decay after a short period of time. *Roar: No change. *Rhino Stomp: Does not suspend Tenno, but staggers them with a slowdown in the victim's movements. |-|Saryn= *Venom: Negligible spore damage. *Molt: Shed skin has a spherical field around it, similar to Mag's Bullet Attractor. More testing needed. *Contagion: No change. *Miasma: |-|Valkyr= *Rip Line: No change. *Warcry: *Paralysis: No change. *Hysteria: Vastly increased mobility, speed and damage. Provides damage resistance instead of invulnerability. |-|Volt= *Shock: Deals reduced damage. *Electric Shield: No change. *Speed: No change. *Overload: Does not zap electronic appliance for further damage, and instead spreads out a field of electricity which will diminish in field. Challenges Standing from Challenges is Bonus Standing and does not count against your Daily Standing Capacity. There are six Challenges every day, two for each Conclave Mission Type. Any challenge with 6000 standings reward is given a prefix 'Focused' Rewards Conclave matches will give each participating player a random reward at the end of a match. Ranks Offerings Conclave Score Conclave score is a universal benchmark that calculates the effectiveness of an individual piece of equipment and as a total of all equipped gear. Each individual equipment score is affected by the equipment's rank and the conclave scores of the mods installed. In turn, the mods' conclave ratings are based off their ranks, and are listed next to their identifiers (for example, "Rifle C30" or "Melee C8"). The rating of a weapon is static: ranking up and upgrading with Forma or Orokin Catalyst do not impact a weapon's Conclave rating. Only mods can increase the conclave score. Conclave Score is applied to all weapons, Warframes, Sentinels, Kubrows and Mods. Conclave score has no relationship to the Conclave Syndicate. Conclave score is used to determine what level bosses and syndicate squads will spawn at above their minimum spawn level when players fight bosses or syndicate squads. (E.G, a player a conclave score of ~1400 may encounter a level 40 Captain Vor, but a player with a conclave score of ~300 may encounter a level 10 Captain Vor, with Vor's minimum spawn level being level 3.) Alternatively, Tactical Alerts may restrict players from having a conclave level above a certain limit in order to increase difficulty by preventing players from trivializing encounters. Media How to earn Conclave Standing in Warframe!|In order to progress ranks, the player must first equip the conclave sigil within the conclave arsenal. Just like other syndicate sigils, this can not be equipped at the same time as another sigil and needs to be exclusive to the Warframe that you're using.]] See also *PvP *Missions *Weapon comparison fr:Conclave ru:Конклав Category:PvP Category:Mechanics Category:Syndicates Category:Update 16